


Hunter Hunted

by ScriptGenius12



Series: Aliens/Predator stories [2]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, One Shot, might expand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: In his prime as the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu finds himself hunted by another hunter.
Relationships: Predator/Hunting
Series: Aliens/Predator stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Hunter Hunted

**I. Hunting the Hunter**

The wall's of the trophy room were black, the red lighting from above and mist on the floor casting a slight orange glow on the bones and other trophies.

With a hiss, a door opened, and the hunter arrived. A red cape hung below long, black dreadlock's with greying edges. Bronze colored armor on the chest and arms were inscribed with runes, some Nordic looking and others in an alien language. The hunter's mandibles clicked under his wrinkled, paling skin. Yellow eyes proudly scanned the room around him.

On one rack lay three humanoid skulls with two curved horn's sticking out of the top of each head, alongside a pair of recently sharpened katana's below it. Relics from a trip to Mount Ooe long ago.

Another rack held the skull of some eyeless serpent. This was one that he had slayed during a rite of passage in his youth.

All across the room were more sets of skulls and assorted trophies. Blades and other weapons, some not of the Earth, proudly lay hoisted across the ceiling and the sides. Sets and pieces of armor ranging from that of a Samurai's to a Viking raider's were held by rope from the ceiling.

In the center of the room lay the Hunter's crown jewel: The door sized skull of a reptilian beast, it's snout long and gnarled with it's jaw open. Four horn's protruded at the back of the skull, identifying it as a wyvern. It's skull was the size of a Serpent Queen's, and was one of the proudest trophies in his collection.

The Hunter turned away and looked up, a screen above the wyvern head opening up in a brief flash of red. The screen portrayed a warzone. No sound was audible, but the Hunter could see dead bodies on the ground in uniform, pools of blood under them. The scene was surrounded by small buildings, fire and fallen chunks of concrete dropping from them. In the midst of the scene, his target walked forwards.

Dressed in a black trench coat and suit, the man held a grim expression on his face as he fired his Calico at an offscreen opponent before vanishing into the entrance of a smoking building.

The Elder Hunter clucked his mandibles briefly as he tapped a button on his wrist, summoning the tracking drone back to the ship while the screen went black. The Hunter began walking out of the trophy room, already knowing that his helmet would be downloading a recording of the target's last known location at once.

His mind, honed by years of discipline, began to feel a glee not known since his youth.

He would have the skull of the Magus Killer, or he would died trying.

Anything less would be a stain upon his name.


End file.
